Possibilities
by shacky20
Summary: Now it's Nick move, will he take it or blow his chance. Part 1 takes place immediately after Toe Tags and this picks up right after Chapter 1
1. Possibilities

Deticated to **serenity151979** for reminding me why I love writing Nick&Greg  
And to **Gwen**, for why I love the characters that George and Eric created for us.

**Pairing: Nick/Greg**

**Author: Shacky20**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Your hearts desires...**

**Disclaimer: You're Kidding right? **

Hard bodies pressing together, hands intertwine as senses heighten. Warm moist lips meeting for another passionate kiss. He snaked his hands up the unfamiliar form of another man's hard chest, but something about it felt so right. He continued his path across his back, to pull him closer. Nick wanted to devour Greg with his kiss, mark him as his and only his. He felt the strong hands of Greg bite into his arms, gripping him tighter, pulling him closer.

Nick felt Greg's hold on him loosen as he stared down at Nick's eyes with a gleam that sent shivers throughout his body. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feeling. The feel of Greg's tongue taste the skin of his neck, savor the flavor of his skin beneath Greg's lips. The way his breath was so warm and tantalizing, he held onto the back of Greg's neck gently, wanting to feel every part, the way he moved on top on him. Words escaped his mouth like a prayer he had learned years ago but could only now say aloud. Nick could feel the hard, lithe body move down his chest and stomach, as if memorizing each inch of skin he touched. The soft kisses mingled with the gentle bites against his nipples sent Nick to places he never knew existed.

Warm wetness surrounded his hard cock, Greg's beautiful full lips surrounding him, capturing him, worshiping him. Nick realized the soft sounds were coming from his own body, the low groans and whispers of please and more kept spilling over his lips into the quiet night air. Nothing but the sounds of their own lovemaking filled the room, making the experience even more vivid. The heat between them, the way Greg's beautifully scarred back felt under his hands. Nick thought he might cry when Greg licked a path between his ass up to his balls where he gently suckled them into his own warmth. A soft tearing sound broke through the stillness of the room as Nick felt the sheet underneath his hand give underneath his ever tightening hold on the thin material.

Greg dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock to capture the sweet taste of him. Nick arched into his mouth as he felt the pleasure ripple through his groin. He grabbed Greg's hair and pulled him forcefully towards his mouth. Greg secretly loved when Nick used his superior strength on him. Never to hurt, but always with a need, a desire, to have him now, gave Greg a feeling of power that only he held the key to unlock the passion inside Nick Stokes.

"You taste so perfect Nick," Greg whispered against his lips, Nick could almost taste himself on the words Greg spoke to him.

He took in Greg's lips, licking and nipping at them. Wanting to show his lover the slow torture he was feeling as he slid his hard cock against the others man, capturing Greg's soft pleas of want and need into his own mouth. He traced his tongue along the younger man's lips, trying not to give in too soon, waiting to die in this moment. Nick felt Greg start to grind against him, their precum mixing, burning liquid between them making him want to die just like this. His kisses became harder, wanting more, to taste more, devour this man, claim him as his, always.

Greg kept up his subtle assault against Nick's cock, making the older man weep with pleasure, but never letting go, never giving in, waiting for the darkness consume him.

"God Nick, please. I want you so much, always have." Words of desire and sounds of utter pleasure fell from those lips as Nick looked in his eyes, laden with all that want, all that need, just for him. Had Greg really wanted him all along?

"Please Nick, I want you in me please, fuck me, make love to me, I can't wait anymore." The words spoken from frustration and years of anticipation and hope, was that hope he heard. Nick could deny this man nothing.

He held onto Greg as he rolled him over, covering the man with his own body. Never losing contact, Greg's cock pressing into his, wanting him as much and he wanted Greg. What had he missed, how could he so blind all along? He gently pushed his way into Greg, the feeling of being completely wrapped in Greg's silken body.

"Yes Nick, waited so long for you. More. Need you, want you. Where have you been?" Nick could barely understand the words he spoke. His whole mind and body were overtaken with the sensations, the feelings, how incredible it felt to finally be inside this man. His heart's desire coming true.

He tried to hold on, slow thrusts quickly becoming rushed, erratic. Greg's voice becoming more and more distant as he lost himself in his approaching orgasm his body was demanding from him.

"God Nick, so perfect. Waited for you, where have you been, waiting for you to come to me Nick." The voice grew faint, barely a whisper to his ears. "Still waiting for you Nick, please, I'm here waiting……"

Nick awoke to the memories of Greg whispering to him in his mind, as he kept grinding himself into the bed. His body soaked with sweat as he could still feel the man under him. He rolled to his side and took hold of his painful erection, seeking the release it so desperately was longing. He bit his lower lip as to not cry out in pleasure as he began the hard strokes, his hips thrusting up to meet his tight fist, imagining what it would be like buried deep into Greg's body. Being surrounded by all the warmth, energy, life. The soft whimper couldn't be held back as he felt his warm cum spill across his hand as Greg's name fell from his lips. He rolled onto his back, panting, trying to catch his breath, reliving the feelings of pure desire and love in his mind again. He couldn't keep this up, he was so killing himself with this self inflicted loneliness.

He looked around another unfamiliar room, another unfamiliar apartment, with yet another unfamiliar woman lying next to him.

Nick looked at the bedside clock, it was only 1:00 AM, how could he sleep at this time. Especially after another dream of Greg, wanting him, tasting him. He couldn't do it, but he had to do this, didn't he?

Without another thought, he got out of the stranger's bed and grabbed his pants and slipped them on as he stepped into what was hopefully the bathroom. He dialed the number he had memorized but had never dare use.

"Hello, Sanders."

"Uh, hey Greg, it's Nick, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked nervously, trying not to let his trepidation show through in his voice.

"Nah, couldn't sleep, what's up, do I need to come into work?" He hated to lie to Nick, but he had to. How could he tell Nick he was woken up again by yet another dream of the older man. Kissing him, tasting him, fucking him.

"No, no, nothing like that. I, uh, I was hoping we could maybe, go get a cup of coffee or something, uh talk. Figured you were the guy to call when I needed a good place to go for coffee."

"My reputation precedes me as always I see." His confidence and voice returning to him, after the surprise of hearing Nick's voice on the line.

"As always G, there's something I really need to talk to you about. Can we meet up if you aren't busy?" The twinge of nervousness betrayed his usual confident voice Greg couldn't help but detect.

"Uh, sure. I can be there in fifteen minutes, do you know my favorite place?" Greg asked, curious as to what his older friend needed to speak to him about at 1:00 AM, what was so important it couldn't wait until work. What if he knew?

"I remember the place, I'll see you there. Bye Greg." Nick shut his phone, slipping out the front door of the woman's apartment, wishing he could remember her name. Then again, maybe it was best he didn't. No notes to leave, no exchange of phone numbers and promises of phone calls that would never come. Without thinking of the consequences or fears, he drove off to an uncertain future.

Greg stared at the phone, listening as the line began the annoying screech letting him know Nick was no longer there. He was waiting, to meet Greg, wanted to talk to him. As Greg clicked his phone shut, he grabbed his jeans and his cleanest button down. As he grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him, he knew his life was about to change, but how was yet to be seen, but now there was something he never had before, hope.


	2. Your Move

Title: You're Move

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Ok we're taking a slightly different take here, Possibilities takes place after "Toe Tags", and this chapter takes place right where Chapter 1 left off.

He sat there, stirring his coffee for what had to be the twentieth time. What the hell was he thinking? What could have possessed him to actually pick up that phone and call Greg. The only thing he could imagine was that it was a moment of weakness, accompanied by a twinge of panic mixed with a deep need he hadn't felt for anyone in years. That's how he found himself sitting in this booth at 1:30 AM, stirring his coffee _again, _adding sugar which he doesn't even put in his coffee, waiting for Greg.

Nick looked up again as he heard the door open with wide eyes praying it wasn't him yet, and at least this time someone was listening. As the seconds passed, he could feel it inside him. His foot tapping quickly on the tile beneath his foot, and a fine sheen of sweat break out from his palms to his neck and up his head. He was sure the patrons around him could hear his heart pounding because nothing that loud could only contained in his body.

He needed to leave, to get out of here now before Greg showed up. He was going to screw up everything he had worked to maintain over the years. His reputation at work, his career, his place in the world. He knew where it was, at least he thought he did. He was a criminalist, very good at what he did. He spoke for those who could not speak for themselves.

He knew he had been weak tonight, so much emotion. That's why he had to go out and feel something besides pain and sorrow after he left work. How could life end so fast and so unfairly. He could recall with perfect clarity the look on the face of the victim's wife. Despair, loss, the question of why which Nick couldn't answer, only look at her and say he's sorry. He's sorry the victim will never see his baby daughter again after they just met. He's sorry he went to war to fight for this country only to return home and be killed by some druggie in their own city. He was sorry he couldn't give her more answers, a reason for his senseless death. He could only apologize for the uselessness of it all, and for being the one to have to tell her that her husband died for nothing other than a badly needed fix.

As soon as he was done speaking with her, he grabbed his things and fled the building. He felt as if the weight of this soldiers death lay on him. He needed to forget, to live, to feel. After he was rescued and pulled from his plastic coffin, he swore that he wouldn't waste a moment, that he would live the life he wanted, that he wouldn't let his fears rule his life. That he would throw his arms around Greg, hold him so close and pour out the years of pent up feelings, the love he had selfishly never shared with the younger man but so desperately hoped he would let him now. Share a love that scared him as much as it excited him But as always, the fears came back, they maybe tomorrow's always happened, and a year and a half later, he was still alone, going out to nightclubs, finding comfort and release within the arms of women whose names he never remembered and didn't care too. It wasn't any different than the blonde he left with from the bar that he and Cath danced at a couple of weeks before. How was he expected not to feel guilty for that, he if wouldn't have left, if only he would have stayed, Cath probably wouldn't have been drugged and taken. Only thing different this time was that she was a brunette, he thinks. Yeah, he was a real winner, he really made the most of his second chance, and ok, his third. He was a coward, that's all he was and he knew it. But it was safe and easy and loveless and meaningless and very lonely.

Even the dreams he had of Greg felt more real than sex with any woman. The feel of his skin underneath his hands, the soft breathy moans that fell from Greg's beautiful lips as he begged for more. The way that gorgeous pink tongue felt against his cock as he would suck on him. His voice, his hands, his eyes, everything about those dreams were so real, but what if they weren't? What if he was wrong and Greg knew nothing, felt nothing, or worse. He couldn't lose Greg friendship, or his job, the support of his friends, and his family, what if he lost it all.

He couldn't take it anymore, he felt trapped, his breath quickened to the point that he couldn't take a deep breath. He jumped up quickly and made his way towards the door. He opened the door only to bump into the man which brought him to this point tonight, and God did he always smell so damn good, and was his body always this warm.

"Hold on there Nick, where's the fire?" Greg looked at Nick's guilt ridden eyes and knew what his intention had been. He was leaving, leaving without talking to him. The light suddenly left his eyes and Nick saw the change in Greg's demeanor as well.

"Uh, no I was just going to uh, see if you were here yet." They both knew it was a lie, but Greg saw no reason to call him on it. "You know too much coffee always makes my jumpy anyway." Nick couldn't even look him in the eye, didn't want to see the hurt look there, why was there pained look there, did he already know?

"Yeah, um did you want to sit down or do you have someplace to be?" Greg asked with a uncertainty that Nick didn't know he possessed. The ever confident and sometimes cocky Greg he knew, looked almost nervous.

"No, no, let's have a seat. I kind of wanted to talk to you." He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it did to his ears. Now was his chance, he might not get a second one.

"OK," Greg said as he followed Nick to he previous sitting spot. Nick looked so uncomfortable it almost pained Greg to watch him. As he sat down he looked up at Nick and caught his eyes for a second, he prayed he wasn't wrong as to why Nick had called him here. Finally called him here after five years of hoping and waiting. He never was sure about Nick, sure he flirted with him, and Nick actually flirted back. He always stood a little closer then necessary, stared a little longer than was needed, but that was it. Greg was about to give up and anything would ever come out of it.

But then the phone rang tonight, and hope sparked inside of him for the first time since they pulled Nick's ravaged and scarred body from the dirt. He had heard about Nick's case earlier that evening at work. Since Greg had to work early while the sun was still up, he left while Nick was still there, but he had overheard he and Sophia talking about what had happened. A random killing, a soldier just home, then killed while he filled up his gas tank. He knew how hard these cases were for Nick, how personally he took them. He saw him talking to the victim's wife. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could clearly see Nick's lips say "I'm sorry," as his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to go to him, to see what he could do. To tell him that he did his job, but he knew it wouldn't help. The dumbass got himself killed, there was no perp to bring in, to question, to feel like you did your job by catching the bad guy. Just a widow and a little girl who will never know their father, nothing could be said. Then next thing he knew, Nick was gone, so he went on home.

"Huh, what?" Greg quickly recovered not realizing that Nick was speaking to him.

"I said, would you like some coffee? I dragged you out here, the least I could do is buy you a cup of your favorite stuff."

"Yeah, sure. I could use a little caffeine I think. Thanks." Greg was grateful for the offer, it would give him a moment to gather himself for what, or what may not lie ahead.

"Sure thing, be right back." And with that, Nick was off.

Greg looked at him as he stood there, he looked so tired, so worn. The lines around his eyes had increased over the past eighteen months, but who could blame him. Not like he hadn't been through hell, twice. Lucky to escape with his life let alone his strength intact. But he looked older tonight, like he had the weight of every victim he ever processed on his shoulders there, but something else was there also. He also could have sworn he smelled some cheap perfume as Nick ran into him full body as he was trying to flee, and there was no doubt in Greg's mind that was exactly what Nick was doing He was sure why he called him here, maybe he was ready to take that next step, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Here ya go, I wasn't sure which you liked so I got you both some cream and sugar."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stick with black tonight." He had to know what was on Nick's mind, besides just plain curiosity, he realized that the next few minutes may change his whole life.

"As much as I like coffee, I'm sure you didn't call me to sit and have coffee with me at 2 o'clock in the morning Nick, what's up?" As much as he wanted to know, part of him didn't want to know, what if he was wrong, there was always that hope, until he heard different from Nick.

"Well I was thinking and I thought that I um, I just you know, need to ask you something." He didn't know if he could do it, he wanted to run for the door again, he wanted to run and not come back and pretend that the last two hours never happened and he could go back to his dreams of Greg, because they were better than nothing.

"Nick, come on man, how long have we been friends?" Greg gave him that little half smile that always made his heart swell. God why was he so confused?

Friends, there was that word again. They were friends, and he didn't want to lose that, sacrifice that for something that happened in a moment of weakness after years of hiding.

"Um, I have, this problem. Well, not really a problem but a guy's perspective may help. There's this a girl, and I kind of wanted to maybe, you know, get to know her better, and thought maybe I should take her away some weekend, and I know your reputation around that lab and thought you were the perfect guy to ask." He couldn't do it, he couldn't risk it. He was as weak and scared as he always had been, but now he had to lie to get Greg to believe him. But the look on Greg's crestfallen face told a different story.

"You want to what?" Greg couldn't believe what he heard. His heart and dreams fell to the floor, and he knew he couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "You want to take someone you met away and you think I would know where?"

"Well yeah, you always talk about the girls you go out with and stuff, and I'm no good at this." He couldn't look at him, he felt as if his whole life deflated right before him.

"What makes you think I'm talking about women?" And OK, he didn't know where that came from but his heart was breaking inside of him and he wasn't going to make this easy for Nick.

"What do you mean G," Nick knew he was once again lying threw his teeth, but he couldn't do it. What if he was wrong, what if he really didn't love him and mistook want and lust for love. But what did he just say?

"What do you think I mean Nick, I'm not as dense as you obviously mistook me for. Why did you really call me here?" Greg was going from hurt to angry. Why couldn't he be honest with him of all people, why the games, he decided then and there he would not less Nick do this.

"How many women have you seen me with Nick, really?"

"Well, between beautiful blondes with green eyes and liquid latex, I mean the way and I just, ….." Nick was stumbling through his words, not believing them himself, and he knew he wasn't fooling Greg.

"Damnit Nick," Greg retorted with barely controlled anger. "You and I both know damn well this isn't why you called me down here. How long Nick? How long are you going to ignore this, this whatever it is between us?"

"Greg, I don't know what you're talking about…." Nick noticed the lies got easier and he tried to spin them, as long as he didn't look into Greg's deep brown eyes, the disappointment overwhelming his beautiful features.

"Fuck you Nick, you want to try to lie to me fine, are you really going to keep lying to yourself though. You think going out and fucking women is going to make that feeling go away?" At Nick's shocked look, Greg almost felt a twinge of victory. "Give me a little bit credit Nick, I could smell that cheap perfume on you from the moment I walked into you. Who are you trying to fool, me or yourself?"

Nick was almost too stunned to speak, had he really been that transparent. Had Greg known all along, he couldn't have.

"G, maybe I thought there was, that maybe we could, but nothing could come out of it. I never should have called, I'm sorry." Nick felt the pain he knew he was causing Greg at that moment, a burning ache inside of his chest.

"Sorry, you're sorry. You call me down here and for once, for once in my life, I have hope you finally realized, or finally allowed yourself to open up to me, to us. But you would rather live inside your supposedly perfectly constructed world that you think is best for you, that is right for you. But I know you feel it too, this pull, this thing between us. I've wanted you for years, and you know it, deep down you know it. And you want it too, I know you do." Greg righteous anger was quickly dissipating into begging, almost pleading for Nick to see it, to acknowledge it before it was too late.

"Greg, I thought that maybe I did, but I think that maybe it's if I, if we, I know I have something deeper than friendship for you, but I just can't, I can't do it, I'm sorry Greg." Nick looked down at his hands, he knew if he looked up into Greg's deep brown pleading eyes, he couldn't do it, he would lose all of his will and grab him and pull him in and finally kiss those lips, taste him, wrap himself inside of Greg never let go.

"Well I'm so glad you decided to make that decision for the both of us. Think Nick, think real hard, I've been waiting for years for you, but no more. If you want me, I'm here, I'm yours, always have been. But if you let me walk out of here tonight, no more. I can't, it hurts to much to want someone this bad, be this close, and know you'll never want me." Greg was not going to cry, he was not no matter how desperately he wanted to, he wanted to grab Nick and shake him and beg him to just try.

"I never said that Greg, it's just that, I've never, I just mean, I've never had these kind of feeling for another man." There, he said it, but it didn't change the situation.

"You mean you, I thought for sure that……."

"No Greg, I haven't and it's new and confusing and scary, and you're right, maybe I'm too scared. Maybe it is right and wonderful and what I've always thought I wanted. But what if it's not, what if I'm wrong and I lose everything because of it. I couldn't, I can't lose that." Nick didn't know if he could do this, if he could hurt Greg like this, but maybe it was better, better than what he may do to him later.

"Nicky, don't be scared. You know this is right, I know you can feel it. I've wanted you for so long. Tell me you don't want me, tell you can don't want this." Greg was trying to break through whatever walls Nicks had carefully built over the years, but didn't know how.

"God Greg, it's not that easy. Don't you understand? I don't know anything right now I feel like, I don't even know why tonight I actually called, but maybe I shouldn't have, maybe it was….."

"Don't say it, don't you dare say it. It was not a mistake, for once you finally reached out to me, don't you dare call it a mistake." Greg's anger was returning. He knew if only given the chance, he laid his heart out there, and Nick didn't want it. He couldn't even begin to share his.

"Nick please, tell me you will try, tell me you want to give us a try, I, I love you Nick. Please." The pleading tone in Greg's voice, the desperation in his eyes touched Nick to his very soul, he felt it, but he, he just couldn't do it.

"Greg I, I don't think I…….".

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that, you want to, but you can't, you just don't want me that much, you just don't love me that much. I get it all to well. At least I know where I stand. See you around Nick." Greg got up to leave but Nick quickly grasped onto Greg's hand and held him in place.

"Don't leave G, please. Maybe someday, maybe I can, but right now…." He tried to tell him, but once again his fear held him back.

"You haven't given me a reason to stay Nick, I thought, never mind, it really doesn't matter what I thought anymore. Goodbye Nick." He jerked his hand out of Nick's grip and all Nick could do was watch his retreating form leave the small shop.

Damnit, he knew he shouldn't have called. What did he think? That after years of looking in from the outside he was going to change everything in one night, but he didn't think he'd fuck it up this bad. He hurt Greg, he actually hurt him. The one person he never wanted to, and yet he saw the utter pain across Greg's face as he walked out the door. Now all Nick could do was sit there, watching where Greg not five minutes ago was sitting, thinking what how he horribly he messed things up so quickly. How his damn pride and fear may have cost him everything this time. All he could do was sit there and think, wonder if he could fix it, wonder if he should. He sat there until Greg's coffee turned cold, and then sat there a little longer.

Greg raced out of there as fast as he could. He couldn't leave quick enough. He was proud, he made it home, well almost home. Just as hell pulled into the parking lot it hit him. He left here not 45 minutes ago, lighter than air, with the hope that this was finally it. All the years of waiting and wanting and wishing were going to come true. But nothing, worse than nothing, he told Nick he wanted him, and loved him, and Nick didn't want him back, couldn't. He felt the tears start streaming down his cheeks, burning his face. No he wasn't going to cry for Nick, for what he almost held in his hand, for his one chance lost. No, as he pulled his hand up to his mouth to hold back a sob that tried to escape his mouth. He ran up to his apartment and fell against the door. As he slid down to the floor, a strangled cry left his throat, and then he let it go. Cried for an almost that wasn't, a love that would never be explored, for a man that was too scared to even try, and a friendship that would never be the same. He lay there and cried until the tears would no longer come, and sleep finally overtook the broken man.

The next few days at work were tense to say the least. At least he and Greg had thankfully not been paired together. The playful smiles, the usual music, and sounds of Greg chattering in the hallways had all been quiet. He missed it more than he ever imagined, and knowing he was the cause cut deeper than ever. He didn't know how much longer he could take this distance between them.

"Hey what's up with Greg lately?" Nick turned to look and see Sara sitting next to him waiting for assignments.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Nick tried to play dumb, but if one person would see through it, it would be Sara.

"Nick give me a little credit. You're his best friend, you're going to tell me haven't noticed how quiet and reserved he's been. I've never seen him so, not Greg before. Haven't you noticed?" The concern in Sara's voice touched him, at least someone wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, but I think I better stay out of it. I don't think he wants to talk to me." Nick confessed while looking at Sara's accusing stare.

"Of course he'd talk to you, or did something happen between you two?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Nick asked her, questioning her motives.

"Because he's only been in love with you for like five years." Nick literally choked on his coffee as she said that, like ahe had known for years and it was common knowledge.

"What! No he's not, why would you even think that, for God's sakes Sara." Nick asked, completely shocked at Sara's casual ease with the conversation.

"Well let's see, first off because he told me a long time ago, and he's worshipped you since he arrived here. And I'm not blind to the way he looks at you", then she pauses and turned her stare on Nick, "or the way you look at him." She saw the look of utter fear on Nick's face knew she had been right all along.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sara, I've been straight my whole life." Nick said trying to back track and gain his composure.

"Nick, love has nothing to do with straight or gay. You have no control over who your heart chooses, and trust me, I know from experience. I've seen the way you two act, they way you laugh and look at each other. Something must have happened because I've never seen Greg so down before. Now what happened?" Nick knew he wasn't going to get out of this, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to someone, it was just Sara.

"OK, I um, I called him to meet to talk. I thought I could do it, I thought I could tell him. Sara, I've never loved a man before, but when I'm with him, it's like my heart is lighter, I feel like I'm not so alone. And I blew it, I blew it so bad Sara." Sara put an arm on Nick shoulder, seeing his pain. Not knowing how to help.

"What happened Nick?"

"He walked out, and I, I let him. I couldn't give him a reason to stay. Even after he told me how he felt. God Sara, he's all I've wanted for so long, he's all I could ever think about. I thought if I slept with enough women, or acted straight enough it would just go away. I tried to get over it, move past him. But no matter how many women I went home with, all I could think about was him. Holding him, kissing him, just being with him, but when he laid his cards out, I just couldn't do it. I was too scared, I think I lost him for good." Nick rubbed his hands into his eyes, what had he done?

"Nick, look at me." Nick did as instructed, seeing understanding and maybe a little empathy in Sara's eyes. "Don't doubt he loves you, do you know how many years of Nick stories I had to listen to? Do you have any idea how many times he wanted to tell you, but never had the nerve. He was so afraid you'd hate him, that he's lose your friendship. Greg loves you with everything he is. He's hurt, but there is always time for second chances, and if neither one of you has given up yet, moved on after all of these years, there is a reason. I know that, don't give up. We love you no matter what, and we all will always support you Nick, how could you think we wouldn't?" She almost sounded hurt and Nick wondered how he believed for a minute how his family here wouldn't support him, or he and Greg in whatever happened between them.

"Oh God Sara, what if you're right. What have I done? How could I have not seen, what if it's too late?" Realization dawned on Nick's face, how could he let him go now when they were finally so close to having something real, something Nick never had.

"Nick believe me, with Greg, it will never be too late. He has waited for you for this long, just don't waste it." She did understand, she waited for Grissom for years, and now, he'd never known Sara could be so relaxed, really happy.

"I won't, I need to go find him, now. Before shift, I need to let him know." Sara smiled as Nick shot up and out the door just as Grissom was walking in handing out assignments.

"Nick, sit down please, we have a busy night it looks like and we need to get started." Grissom ordered his CSI.

"Gris, just one minute, I gotta go talk to Greg for a second." He really didn't want to give anything away to his boss, he was sure Sara would do that soon enough, but he had to find him now.

"Well he's already gone. I sent him out early, he's out to gathering some evidence at one of our crime scenes. One of us will catch up with him later." Girssom gave out the rest of the assignments to the night shift and as they left to their perspective scenes. Nick couldn't help this nagging feeling that somehow he was already too late.

Little did he know how right he was. Just as he thought that, Greg made the wrong turn heading towards his scene, entering a darkened alley that he did not belong. Seeing something he wasn't supposed to see, but he had to stop it. He called for back up but it wasn't enough, he couldn't let an innocent person be beat to death by a gang of people, this was his job now. To fight for the victims, Nick taught him that. He knew the difference and he had to help those who couldn't speak for themselves. With that last though, he turned on his light and headed down the alley and straight for the angry mob of people. Then last thing he remember was being pulled from his SUV, then the world was lost to him.


End file.
